


all嘎对话体

by RiverReeseLynn



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverReeseLynn/pseuds/RiverReeseLynn





	all嘎对话体

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all嘎对话搞凰](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491836) by RiverReeseLynn. 



http://t.cn/AiND3vUX


End file.
